


Test Anxiety

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for Justin to get his driver’s license. He panics, Rocky and Adam calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also own nothing to do with Ray Bradbury.  
> A/N: Written for pockythoughts and a big thank you to thesecondbatgirl for helping me with Adam.

Rocky flopped down on the couch and cuddled into Adam as he dug his phone out of his pocket and dropped it on the nearby coffee table. He smiled up at Adam. Adam ran a hand into Rocky’s hair and looked away from his book for a moment. Rocky grinned, “So I’ve got over an hour before I have to pick up Justin.”

Adam made a noncommittal noise and glanced back down at his book.

Rocky tilted his head to take in the book, then closed his eyes happily as Adam continued to run a hand through his hair, “Come on I have to be more interesting than Ray Bradbury.”

Adam’s lips quirked into a smile.

“Adam,” Rocky pouted.

Adam turned a page in his book as the phone rang. Rocky eyed it and sank further against Adam. Adam rolled his eyes, reached over and grabbed the phone, “Hello.”

“Maybe we can put this off until another day,” Justin reasoned.

“Hello to you too,” Adam prompted as he shook his head.

“Hi,” Justin managed.

“Justin?”

“Yeah.”

“Want to talk to Rocky?”

“He’ll talk me into it!” Justin stressed.

“So will I,” Adam reminded.

Rocky tilted his head back, “What does Justin want?”

“To back out,” Adam told him.

Rocky rolled his eyes, “We’re rangers, we don’t back out.”

“Rocky says that we’re rangers and we don’t back out,” Adam relayed.

“I’m not backing out,” Justin reasoned, “It’s called strategically retreating.”

“So you can over study?” Adam asked.

“It’s a driver’s license, it’s a big step towards this whole adulthood thing,” Justin panicked.

“And you’ve been driving since you were twelve,” Adam reminded.

“A zord! A zord is completely different than a real car,” Justin stressed, “It’s connects with other zords and it fights and…I think I ran out of ands for the moment.”

“Cause you’re stressed,” Adam reasoned before he handed the phone to Rocky, “Here, you always calm him down faster.”

“Hi!” Rocky greeted cheerfully.

“Rocky,” Justin groaned, “I don’t think I can do this. I’m panicking and I never panic.”

“Did you remind yourself that you’ve been driving since you were twelve?” Rocky asked.

“Yes, Adam just did it for me.”

“Good, don’t get smart with me.”

“I wasn’t!” Justin protested.

“Yes you were,” Rocky teased, “Did you remind yourself that you’ve been practicing for months with several former rangers and your dad?”

“Yes.”

“Did you remind yourself that we practiced yesterday and went over the driver’s manual?”

“Yes.”

“Did you try taking deep breaths?”

“I don’t want to let you guys down,” Justin admitted, “Everyone’s being so helpful and really expecting me to do this and I just don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

“I failed my driver’s test the first time,” Rocky admitted, “Don’t even get me started on how many times Tommy failed. I’m surprised he has one. Is that a smiled I hear, a chuckle? Did Tanya tell you about her first disastrous test?”

“Yes,” Justin laughed.

“What about Zack? I’m think he still has trouble believing he ran over that mailbox.”

“He believes it,” Justin smiled, “He just likes making the story more dramatic.”

“Actually I think Adam, Billy, Trini and Kim were the only ones that passed the first time,” Rocky told him.

“Jason did too,” Adam reminded as he turned a page in his book.

“Thanks,” Justin said.

“Welcome, see you in an hour?”

“An hour, thanks Rocky,” Justin said before hanging up.

“I still have an hour,” Rocky told Adam as he hung up the phone.

~~~~****~~~~

Justin looked down at his driver’s license almost not quite believing that it was now his. He stared at it, already hating the picture, but grateful for the freedoms the card would allow him.

“See I told you it would work out!” Rocky grinned as he threw an arm around Justin.

“You did,” Justin smiled, then looked down at the card with a frown.

“What?” Rocky asked.

“Just trying to figure out how to tell my dad I already have a jeep,” Justin admitted.

“Tell him all your friends pitched in and helped you pick it out.”


End file.
